Reality
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: My idea of what happed in the 48 hour period between season 8&9. PLS R&R M&S. Continued on!A short story about the difficulties Scully had to face with William, soon Mulder joins.
1. Saying Goodbye

**I don't own the X-Files**

As I sat there I couldn't believe what lay before me in his own little bed. My son. I now had a son, a child I had longed for was now mine to love and hold and raise. I knew that I would be the best mother I could and never let him down. He slept peacefully in his little basinet, his soft skin was like silk on my fingertips and I still found it hard to believe that he was mine, my little miracle. I was lead to believe for a part of my life that conception for me was impossible and even when I was seven months pregnant and had those small things to remind me it was all true, the extra pounds being one of them, I still couldn't believe it, but now it was different he had my eyes and my ears I knew he was truly mine.

Mulder is behind me, he's been standing there for the past couple of minutes watching over me. I know because I can feel his stare on my back. He questions things about our son, mostly how he came to be, how he was brought into this world and why. But one thing we don't question anymore is who the father is, we know. His smile, his nose are of that of his father and I'm sure that as he grows he will have his father's heart and determination.

Though many people doubt the fatherhood of one William Scully Mulder, I know we don't. It all fits into place, around the time of his conception, Mulder was the only one I was seeing. We had just been told that my last try had failed, that night we had realized that the whole experience had brought us closer as a couple and that no matter hat he would be there for me and I for him. Let's just say I'm almost positive that's the night our little miracle came to be, I feel that's the night everything took place and two single celled organisms met and multiplied rapidly to create the being that they sleeping before us now. Where my half of the cells came from it is a mystery, but I feel the doctors overlooked something and that it was there, our true last hope. An ova that was overlooked or forgotten about, whatever it was I know Mulder is his father.

"You need to get some sleep." Mulder said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while looking down at our sleeping child.

"I don't want to, I can't leave him alone, what if he needs me?" I beg, I know I will be able to hear him if he cries, but I don't want to sleep and wake up to having this be a dream. I don't want to wake up alone in my bed with no child at all, I feel as if this miracle is too good to be true.

"If he needs you, he'll let you know. Come on you better get some sleep." He says as he starts moving me in the direction of the bed.

I follow his movement and finally rest on the bed, I fall back and relax my head and give a slight yawn. Ok I'm more tired than I think, but I must admit I have to be. I gave birth a few hours ago. I lay down and allow Mulder to tuck me in. He places a soft kiss on my cheek and does so to the top of William's head before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I call.

It's not supposed to be like this, we're supposed to be in the same bed together.

"What?" He asks turning back to find me sitting up in bed.

"Sleep with me, please." I beg him. I don't want to be alone, not now. I need him by my side, I need to know he will never leave me when I need him the most, I need to know he will never leave our son, and if he does it needs to be for something I see as equally important.

I move the blankets back and smile as he makes his way over to the other side of the bed and crawls in. As he lays down and covers himself, I rest my head on his chest and relax at the sound of his beating heart, I smile to myself as I come to realize our hearts beat perfectly in sync with the other and I began to ponder if Williams does the same. I make a mental note to find out soon.

Sleep comes easy to me and soon I find myself in a deep slumber, I feel his hands softly around my waist as he pulls me closer to his sleeping form, it has been a while since I felt this way, the security of another. The safety warms my heart knowing I have somebody to love, someone who returns the feelings. As I lay here sleeping, I realize I'm slowly waking up, there is something in the distance of my mind. It's loud and trying to make a statement, I slowly come back to the waking world and hear the cries of my son. I peek a look over to the clock and see I have only been asleep for two hours, my how time flies.

As I crawl out of bed half asleep I feel something pull me back down and I force myself to fight back.

"Lay down. I'll get him." Mulder says pulling me down before getting up himself and waking over to the basinet with our crying infant. I listened as William was picked up by his father and carried over to me. I had allowed my eyes to close and I was half asleep, I could tell Mulder felt bad for having to nudge me awake. "Scully! Wake up, I hate to wake you, but he needs you."

"What?" I ask opening my eyes to see him over me, William's crying had subsided a bit, but it was obvious as to what he wanted.

"I think he's hungry." He said smiling down to him as I began to unbutton my night top. "And there is not much I can do for him."

"Don't worry, I have what he wants." I say taking him into my arms and placing him where he has been crying to be. Once finished Mulder takes him and burps him as I am allowed to go back to sleep and it isn't long before I feel Mulder re-enter the bed. I quickly make my way back over into his embrace and fall back asleep.

It's early in the morning, or so I think. At least the birds outside seem to be telling me that. I rolled over onto my stomach and find myself in the bed alone, no Mulder and as I listen to the sounds in the room I hear no William. I quickly sit up in the bed and began to wonder if my nightmare had come true. Was it all a dream? could the love of my life and my son just disappear? I must say it's a little crazy, but I've seen things far more strange. This would be an X-File, but I don't want it to be, I want it to be real, I want that life. As I ponder this I see across the room the basinet and as I walk over to it I find it empty. If it were a dream I wouldn't have this, I wouldn't feel so weak, my room wouldn't have a stuffed toy bear on the floor.

I quickly leave the room and enter the living room to see Mulder sitting on the couch, in his arms is William, fast asleep. There is water in his eyes from what I can see, he had most likely woken up crying and as I make my way over to my son and his father Mulder gives me a smile and a kiss on the lips as I bend down for it.

"I thought you left me." I say sitting next to him.

"Not yet." He jokes softly. "I won't leave unless you tell me to."

"I will never push you away, not unless it means the safety of you or our little boy." I tell him the truth, I would never want him to leave us, but I know that if the time were to some and we were in danger I would tell him to leave, but I would do all I could to find him again.

From the table in the corner a small noise sounded and I got up from my seat and walked over to the phone and picked it up. The voice on the other end quickly apologized for calling so early, but stated that a need to talk to Mulder and I was necessary. I looked over to Mulder and forced a smile as details were given.

Kersh had seemed upset on the phone and after dropping William off at my mothers, we had headed straight for the FBI building, I could only hope what was going to happen was good and that our son would soon have two employed parents.

Needless to say, the conversation was bad. Mulder was in danger and William was at risk as well. We had been told of our dangers and that Mulder leaving would be the best and as much as I hated to admit it, Kersh had a point. I knew I had to talk Mulder into leaving for a while, just until everything was safe. Finally, after much coaxing on my part, Mulder has agreed to leave and now as I lay here in his arms and William lays sleeping in his basinet, I know what we have chosen is the best. He will leave tomorrow and return when we both feel the time is right.

As I stand here now, holding the crying baby in my arms as I look over the bags that sit by the door, I know my son is crying for a reason, but he isn't hungry, he doesn't need a change and he just woke up from his nap, it was almost as if he knew his father was leaving us for a while. It seemed as if he begged this to be different and for him to stay and as his mother I feel I should be able to make him happy, but I know I can't, sadly this pains me greatly.

Hours have passed, we had finally gotten the last of Mulder's things out of his apartment and into mine two hours ago. Now I stand at the airport entrance holding William in my arms saying good-bye to the man I have come to trust with my life and heart, the man I love dearly and will do anything for. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on William's head before pulling me into a hug and kissing me passionately. His lips move softly against mine and I regret not being able to go with him, wherever he is headed, my heart aches as his mouth invades mine once more for the next few months or so, we are still unclear as to how long he will be gone.

"I love you." He whispered it in my ear, as if the truth to all the secrets in the world were in that little statement. "Don't you ever forget that." It's all I can do not to cry, but still I find a tear drop falling, I only nod and try to keep it together.

"I love you too." I finally manage to get out before he kisses me again and says good-bye to William.

"When I get back, we'll get married I promise. We'll be a real family." I believe him, he was never one to break a promise to me and as I watch him turn and leave I hold myself back from chasing after him. I will await his return until I see him again. William sense the loss presence as he begin to cry in my arms.

"It's ok, baby. Daddy will be back. But until then it's just me and you." I tell him as I place him in his car seat and drive off. Never knowing when I'll see my love again. My vision is watery thanks to my tears and I don't blame William for crying, as much as I hate to admit it, we may never see him again, but I will wait, my heart and my love will always be his.

**Please tell me how it was, thanks for reading. **


	2. William

**Well thanks to popular demand I have decided to make this a short story, maybe four or five chapters, but I will only continue if people want me to, so please be sure to review if you want more and thanks to all of those who reviewed and asked for more, glad to know somebody likes my writing. If this makes you cry, I'm sorry, but it made me cry too, so your not alone. **

As I stand here looking down to my sleeping child, I began to wonder, is what I'm doing right? It pains my heart knowing this is the last night I have with him, he is a little over seven months and I know that these past few months have been hard, especially without his father.

According to Agent Spender and the doctor's, he's normal. A normal healthy little boy who no longer has his special gift. Which I must admit is a good thing, it scared me not fully understanding the things my son was going through. But now I think about it, is he being normal any better? I mean can I handle him like this? Is he still in danger? I've been thinking about this for the past couple of days, and I know that's why I signed the papers, he needed to be with a family that wasn't broken, two loving parents at his side; and right now I couldn't offer that. It seemed that every time I tried to be his mother, I failed. His life was at risk and we were without his father.

An attempt at ending his life had been made and I knew he was not safe with me, I knew I had to let him go. As he slept I dreamed of a world where he was still mine, I wish there was another way, that somehow this wasn't happening, that I would wake up and he would be in my arms, his father sleeping next to us on the bed, but I know this is just a dream, a dream I will always hold dear in my heart.

He's sleeping peacefully, and I begin to wonder if he knows I'm letting him go. I wonder if he'll understand and want to come home if the time is ever given. Or if he'll hate me for the rest of his life and never want anything to do with me. This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make and it's even harder when the other half responsible for him is not here to tell me it's ok, that what I'm doing is right, or to talk me out of it and tell me to keep him.

I find the tear rolling down my face as I stand watching over him, I've been standing here for what seems like an eternity, but all it's been is fifteen minutes. I refuse to leave his side tonight, knowing that in the morning he will leave mine forever. He seems so innocent, but he has seen so much. I don't want him to see what his father and I have seen. I want to keep him protected and if it means giving him away, I will do all I can to be the mother I have failed to be.

I turn from the stop I stand in and look up, as my eyes travel upward, I see him. He's standing there, in the clothes he left us in. He leans against the doorway to the bedroom as a smile creeps across his face and I loose all control, the tears fall graciously as we stare at each other.

"Tell me what I'm doing is right." I beg him, I need to know from him I'm making the right choice, that he won't hate me. I watch as he approaches me, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"What you're doing is right." He says giving me the smile that makes me go weak at the knees and with that said I collapse into his embrace and cry into his shoulder as he holds me close and rubs my back.

Soon the cries of William pull me out of my day dream and back to him, I find myself standing in the room, facing the door with tears streaming down my face. It was a dream, a simple little vision, like the one I had had when I found him dead in the forest. It was nice, but I only wished it was real. I needed him here, with me. I needed him to tell me he still loved me and that we would get through this. As the cries continued I walked over to my boy and picked him up. I walked around the apartment and sang him to sleep, but as he drifted into his own world, I did not have the heart to let him go, not yet. So instead I carried him into my room again and placed him on my bed between two pillows, I then laid next him and closed my eyes as I slept there.

That night I dreamt. This one was different than all the others. This one was nice, comforting almost. I stood in a forest, so lush with bright green leaves and trees that stood miles high. I could hear the laughter of his little voice and I saw him run past me and disappear behind the trees. He appeared to be at least eight, he looked just like his father, and I thank god for giving him to me. Soon he was joined by another, only this man was far older. He chased after him laughing and telling him to slow down. I knew Mulder was always meant to be a father and soon he disappeared behind the same tree. It wasn't long until I showed up, I had dirt all over my face and clothes, mud was covered in my hair I was yelling out random things to the two about how pushing me in the mud would result in a mean payback.

I sat on the rock and watched as Mulder and William came back into view and apologized, then I watched as the three of us played in the dirt and leaves. The dream ended with Mulder and I shoving William into a nearby creek before jumping in ourselves. I knew it was a dream, a simple hope, a fantasy I wanted to become a reality, but it never would.

The bright sun woke me the next morning as I awoke to find William fast asleep next to me. I watched him again as he slept. I always found comfort in watching him like this, I felt that I could protect him and nothing bad could happen to him.

That morning after I had showered, I picked William up and I played him with him one last time. I repeatedly told him I loved him, I wasn't sure if he knew what it meant, but I made sure he would always know how I felt. He would smile at me every time I said love and something in me told me he knew. He was smart, he was my son after all. I laughed as he made his way over to a stuffed alien that lay on the floor. It had been a toy his father had given him before he left. As he sucked on his thumb, he held the alien close and smiled as I spoke.

"What you got there, Buddy? You got an alien." His face lit up at the last word, and he raised it up, almost as if he were handing him to me. "No, Will. Spooky is yours." He held it close to his chest again and smiled once more.

It pained me knowing these were the last few hours I would ever have with my son. It killed me to know that I was letting him leave. As a knock on the door sounded, I got up and walked past his bag. In it were his clothes, his toys, his life and as I opened the door, the woman from the adoption agency stood smiling.

"Ms. Scully, I'm here for William." She said, her smile never fading. I walked over to my boy and picked him up, I then walked over to the door and handed the woman the bag, but I couldn't give him up, not just yet.

"I love you William. Don't you ever forget that. You're daddy loves you too." I placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and handed him over as well. His little bunny eared hat rested on his head and I cried as the woman walked off carrying the one thing I loved more than life itself. As I took one last look in his little eyes, I knew that one day I would get him back. That one day he would be mine again.

As he vanished down the hall, I closed my door and ran into my room where I threw myself on the bed and cried. For the next two hours I cried and cried, never once caring about the world outside because without him, there was no world. Finally around noon, I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and cleaned up my appearance before I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

As I approached the house, I parked in the driveway and headed for the door. Along the way I had shed many more tears and I knew they would keep coming until the pain was gone. As I knocked on the door, my mother answered it. She didn't know yet, but when she looked at me, I fell into her arms and cried.

"Where's William?" She asked softly as she lead me into the house.

"He's gone mom. I had to give him up. He needed to be safe, he wasn't safe with me." I watched as tears fell from her eyes and she took me into her arms again, together we cried for hours. I would ask her again and again, how was I going to tell Mulder? Yet she had no answer. For hours we cried and I felt like such a horrible person, but my mom told me exactly what I needed to hear.

"What you did was right and took a lot of guts. By keeping him you would selfish, putting your needs before his. By giving him away you saved him, you made the sacrifice that was best for him. You were a mother." I knew what she said was true and it hard. I cried again and lost myself, I wanted my baby back and I wanted him now.

As the days pass I find myself learning to deal with this. My mother was right, I was given one last chance to be his mother, one last moment to make his life the best and chose it. Keeping him would have been selfish, but is that Mulder would see it? Would he understand everything I did? Could he ever forgive me? Better yet, would I ever see him again to tell him what I've done?

As I sit in my room looking over the few photos I have of our son, I smile. Knowing he's safe and that someday I'll have him back, someday, if not soon, than many years from now. I will have him, his father and I will have him. Like every night I pray, I thank god for giving me such a miracle and I pray for Mulder, I pray he's alright and that he knows I never meant to hurt him. I pray that William will be safe and that I will see him again soon. After praying I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue thanks a million for reviewing you all rock! **


	3. The Truth

I had just gotten back from seeing Mulder, he was now locked in a high security state prison for the murder of a man. I knew he was innocent, this man Knowle Rohrer was a super soldier, Mulder couldn't have killed him in the manner they say he did, hell without a special metal, he couldn't have killed the man at all. As I sit here on my hotel bed, I began to think. I know I have to see him, I have to tell him the truth. It won't be long before he realizes that his son is gone. I look to the clock by the bed side and let out a long breath, I have to tell him now. It can't wait, besides its not that late.

I walk over to the door and grab my coat before walking out and getting into my car. I don't care if I have to sneak past the guard, I have to see him. I have to tell him the truth, the same truth that has pained my through the past month and a half, I need him to know the horrible thing I have done, I need to know if he will ever forgive me. We still have so much to talk about, not just about William, but also about the current problem we're facing now, I need to know he has a plan on getting out alive.

As I enter his cell, he is sleeping soundly on the floor, the light from the half opened door plays across his face and I almost turn back, but I need to tell him, so instead I close the door and walk over to him, giving him a small shake and I watch as he sits up to face me.

"Mulder, I need you to talk to me." I say softly, it pains me to feel so utterly helpless in this situation, but I know now that we are back together we can face just about anything. "Confide in me, or we'll loose."

"We can't win, Scully." His words are like daggers to my heart, and I wonder if this is the Mulder I fell in love with. "We can only hope to go down fighting."

"You're scaring me." I say to his face, I can't believe he's talking like this, I feel as if I should just give up all hope and give up. We can't loose, not yet, we can still win this and we can get him out. I have to. "Mulder I'm just so scared that I just got you back and now I'm going to loose you again."

"I know what I'm doing." He spoke softly to me, and somehow I felt a bit better, I believed him, I trusted him.

"Well, whatever you're doing you have no idea how much had already been lost. What I've had to do." I say, finding the words hard to escape my mouth, I know I have to tell him, this was one of the reasons I had come to see him, but it was just too painful, what if he never forgave me?

"I do know." He whispers it softly, and I know he knows the truth, and from the look in his eyes I know, he is hurt bad. "Skinner told me."

"Our son, Mulder." I find the tears begging to fall, I still can't believe what I have done. "I gave him up." As I cry he pulls me into a tight embrace and holds me close as I cry into his shoulder, I know that here with him I am safe. "Our son…I was so afraid you could never forgive me."

"I know you had no choice. I just miss the both of you so much." He whispered softly in my ear and I knew he understood, I knew with just that said he forgave me.

"God where have you been? Where have you been hiding?"

"In New Mexico."

"Doing what?"

"Looking for the truth." He says into my shoulder and I give a small laugh as I kiss the side of his head. My Mulder. He will never cease to amaze me. I knew he found something and as I questioned him about it, all he could tell me was that he couldn't tell me. I didn't question him much about it like I said I trusted him and when the time comes I know he will tell me.

It's late now, we have had a rough couple of days. We escaped Mulder from prison, went to New Mexico and ran as far as we could get, now we were laying on this old hotel bed resting in the others arms. We are as free as we can be for now. In a few hours we will wake up and continue our run from this part of our lives. We have decided to head to Ireland, for the time being at least. We would start a new life and get married upon our arrival. I had explained to him that with everything going on he didn't have to marry me, we no longer had a son. However, a few minutes ago he looked deep into my eyes and told me he only wanted to marry me because he loved me, William was merely a bonus in our lives.

As I sleep on Mulder's chest I listen carefully to his beating heart, I allow a small tear to fall from my face and onto his chest. His grip tightened around my waist and I looked up to find him looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly placing his finger under my chin and raised my head to look him in the eyes, I loose myself and allow the tears to fall freely.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, unable to speak up. He moves and quickly takes me in his arms, I cry into his shoulder as he holds me close to him, any closer and I feel as if though I would pass through him, oddly enough the closer proximity brought comfort to me and I felt my pain subside.

"For what?" He asked bringing me back to reality. "What are you sorry for?"

"For giving him away, I'm so sorry. I felt as if I have betrayed you. That by giving away our son I have told you that you're not good enough to be in my life. I'm so sorry." I cried again, I couldn't take this any more, I was so tired of crying, it was so unlike me. But I lost my son and I almost lost his father, for the umpteenth time.

"You have not betrayed me, I understand what you did. If given the same problem, I would have done the same thing." Mulder said, he pulled me out at arms length and I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes, it broke my heart knowing I caused him to feel that way.

"You would have given our son away to complete strangers?" I asked confused as I look him in the eyes. He nodded his head and pulled me close again, I felt as if we had finally closed the book on that part of our life. William was gone, it would be a while before we got him back, if we ever did. For now, he was safe and all we had to do was make sure we found ourselves in the predicament.

"I love you, and I know you never meant to hurt me." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I said forcing a smile, I did love him. I loved how he could always make me feel better. "Thank you for wanting to marry me."

"Thank you for agreeing." He said joking into my hair as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Now, get some sleep we have to wake up early." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then kissed my lips softly before he hugged me and we laid down on the bed like that, I didn't want to let him go. I wouldn't let him leave, not even in my sleep and judging from the death grip he held around my waist, he felt the same.

For the rest of the night I got full sleep in his arms, I felt home. Here with him, I felt safe.

As the sun peeked in through one of the nearby windows, I gave a small yawn as we got out of bed bad into the car, driving off towards the nearest airport, we had to get out, and we had to get now.

During our trip on the plane I found myself thinking about what Mulder had said, maybe, just maybe there was hope. Maybe the hope of getting our son back was there, maybe the hope retuning home free was there, and maybe, a BIG maybe the hope of living a normal life was there.

I slowly rested my head on Mulder's shoulder and fell back asleep as we prepared to face the world as new people. I prayed silently that we would find our way back home and into the ones we loved.

**Please review**


	4. Reality Behind the Fiction

Mulder and I had been on the run for only eight months before the call came, it had been from Doggett and Reyes they told us it was safe to come home. Rohrer had been found alive and well in hiding, all charges that had been placed against Mulder were immediately lifted and we were safe to come home. Of course we waited a while just to be sure and a month later we found ourselves leaving Ireland and heading back home. I was nervous as the plane landed on American soil and we were greeted by a small group of FBI agents.

My heart skipped a beat and I tried the best I could to hide my wedding ring. Mulder and I had gotten married eight months ago, a month after we took off running, he had finally gotten me to go through with it. I always had, but I was unsure if he only did it just incase William ever came back, but now I'm certain he did it because he truly loves me.

We were led by the small group to the FBI headquarters where a small group of high ranking people were. We were given a small trial asking what had happened and told that Rohrer had been found, he had been placed in a maximum security prison where he later escaped, we were told we were safe to go back to our normal lives just so long as we were careful about running into him. After the small meeting Kersh had approached us and informed us that somebody had requested our reassignment to the FBI, we were allowed back, but the X-Files had been shut down permanently, never to be opened again. I told Kersh we would think about it and went home for the first time in the past nine months, well over a year and a half for Mulder.

Upon opening the door I found my apartment the same as how I left it, in the corner sat on of William's old toys, one I had kept to remember him. The tears that rested behind my eyes threatening to fall, burned and I found myself loosing all control. The tears poured down my face, and I turned to walk right into Mulder, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I cried. We slowly made our way into my room and fell asleep on my bed. It had been a long time since we had both been here and it felt like I had finally come home to my safe haven.

Early the next morning I woke up to Mulder holding me close and sleeping soundly, I wanted to let him sleep, but I knew we still had a lot to talk about. If we were to join the FBI we had to figure out if we would still be safe. I still had to call my mom and let her know we were home, I also had to go shopping for some new clothes.

"Fox?" I asked softly nudging him awake.

"Umm..What?" He asked shifting his weight as he woke up.

"We have a few things to talk about." I whispered into his ear, hoping I could let him sleep, maybe I should.

"Awe… Dana, can't it wait?" He asked moaning like a baby.

"Fine, you big baby." I said smiling as he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

An hour later Mulder and I were up and cleaning up around the house, I would occasionally fall into Mulder's arms as the thought of William entered my mind. Not too long after we talked about joining the FBI again. After much consideration and deep thinking we had agreed to enter again. While he was calling Kersh and informing him on our decision I called up my mother and informed her that we were home again and that while we were gone I had also changed my last name, as soon the words left my mouth I found myself pulling the phone away from my ear as she started screaming. Obviously she was more than just excited, she promised to be over in the next hour, as I got off the phone I found Mulder laughing across the room sitting on the couch.

"I take it she's happy." Mulder joked as I walked over to him and sat in his lap, for the first time in a long time I allowed a real smile to spread across my face. I had to admit I had been through a few rough patches in my life, but now it all seemed worth wild knowing that I would get to be safe and live this somewhat normal life.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear as he held me close.

"I love you, too." He said happily placing a soft kiss to my lips.

Needless to say the second my mom arrived she went on with asking questions, I showed her the ring and watched as she jumped for joy, I had finally received happiness in my life with the man I trusted and loved the most. After my mom had left, after she had taken us out to dinner, welcomed us back home and taken us shopping for just about everything, Mulder and I crawled into bed and took a much needed rest, knowing in the morning we would need the strength.

One year and four months, it had been a year and four months since we had started working with the FBI again, though Kersh wasn't sure about placing two Mulder's in the same department of the FBI, he allowed it seeing as how he felt we were good together as a team. We both worked in the missing persons department and were constantly joked around with. It had appeared we had gained the respect we once had back, though we were still referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, it had stopped bothering us.

We sat at a desk in our shared office and overlooked the file that had been handed to us earlier in the day, a young woman in Virginia had lost her fourteen year old daughter, Megan. Megan Brookes had been kidnapped from school sometime in the past week and the FBI felt we could handle the case ourselves. As we grabbed our things and headed out of the office, we informed Kersh we would be back soon to work once we looked into the case, we drove straight out to Virginia.

The house was cute, quaint in it's own way. It was a two-story home with white paint and little trees in the large front yard, a tire swing hung from a large oak and a doll hung by a rope tied to the tree and the neck. I had to give a small smile, I had remembered doing something similar with Melissa's dolls back when I was a child. As we approached the door, Mulder gave a soft knock and it was opened by a little boy with soft green eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, Sweetie, is you're mommy home?" I asked him, he appeared to be around the age of three and gave a small nod before turning his head and yelling in a childlike manner.

"MOMMY!" His little lungs managed to get out before he left the door and disappeared behind a wall into another room.

"Yes? Can I help you?" A small woman asked, she appeared to be an inch or two taller then myself, her dark brown hair matched her brown eyes, eyes that held confusion and sorrow.

"Mrs. Brookes?" Mulder asked softly.

"Yes?"

"We're Agents Fox and Dana Mulder with the FBI, we're here to ask you a few questions about the disappearance of your daughter, Megan." He said as I stood watching into the house as the small boy poked his head in the room from behind his wall.

"Please, come in." She said moving out of the way for us to enter her home. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you." I answered as Mulder shook his head, the little boy was now in the room and couldn't take his eyes off of us, I could say the same for myself, there was something about this boy that intrigued me.

"I'm sorry, but my husband isn't here. He's off on a business trip. To be honest he doesn't even know Megan is missing. I can't get a hold of him." She spoke the truth and I watched as the little boy ran off into the other room again before running back into the kitchen we sat in.

Mulder and I asked a few questions about who had last seen her and where it was at. If she had any enemies and if she knew how to protect herself. During the investigation a young teenaged girl walked in the front door, said 'Hi' to the three of us, then entered the room the little boy had been running back and forth from.

"That was Kristen. She's a good friend of Megan she comes by at times to check on William." She explained, at the sound of the name my heart froze I felt Mulder's hand on mine and I knew what he was saying. 'There are plenty of people with that name.' I gave him a silent look before nodding my head and returned back to the questioning.

A few minutes later I found William at my side staring at me intensively. I gave him a small smile and he returned it full force. It was as if my smile answered some unspoken question he had seemed only to ask in his mind.

"You dem huh?" He asked in a childlike manner.

"Who?" I asked noticing Mulder and his mother watched our exchange.

"Ulder n Ully?" He asked running into the room again before returning and taking my hand, forcing me to follow him, I looked to his mother and asked if it was alright. She merely waved her hand and followed William and me to the living room. Mulder followed at my side wondering what the boy had to show us. On the TV was the movie we had seen made 'The Lazarus Bowl' played on the TV screen while William pointed to the TV. Kristen sat on the couch and looked up to them.

"Oh my god, William you're right. It is Mulder and Scully." She said getting up to greet us.

"Kristen, you and William have finally lost it. Mulder and Scully are just characters on a movie William has to watch everyday." She said before mumbling under her breath, even though I heard it. "A movie I find inappropriate for his age, but thanks to his father he is hooked."

"Actually those agents are based on us." Mulder said as a matter of fact as I watched William jump up and down. I had to agree with his mother, a movie like this for a boy to be hooked on was not good, but than again I suppose if our son were with us Mulder would have him hooked by now on all sorts of movies like this.

After William had cooled down we went back to asking about Megan, we had questioned Kristen who was the last to see her at the bus stop at the school. We had promised to return once we found something.

A week later and a break in the case was made. We had spent the whole week together in a hotel in Virginia and studied everything until we found Megan in the woods tied to a tree. We had been out for our morning jog when we came across her. She was cold and scared, but we ended up returning her to her family and catching the killer.

As we left the Brookes home, William followed us out and talked about anything that would come to mind. His father finally exited the house and picked his son up.

"Come on, little one." He said smiling, but there was something different about this, I mean I must admit, the parents had just lost their daughter and had her returned, but they treated William in a different way, almost as if he wasn't there's. Also neither parent had green eyes, both had brown, even Megan had brown.

"Mr. Brookes? May I ask you a question?" I spoke up, I'm not sure what made me do it, but I had to know.

"Sure." He said placing the boy to his feet and I watched as he ran into the house.

"Is William adopted?"

"Actually he is." Mr. Brookes answered straight out, never once showing emotion in his facial features.

"What are you getting at Dana?" Mulder asked as he made his way from the car door to the spot behind me.

"Where did you adopt him from?"

"My sister-in-law, Jeans sister, and her husband were killed almost two years ago, William was adopted by them from some family. We don't know who. We promised to help find his parents, but it's harder than it seems, plus there is no guarantee they will even want him." My heart froze in my chest, the chances of him being my son just took a huge leap in my favor.

"Mr. Brookes, if it's alright with you, we would like to run William through a DNA test, we think we may know who his parents might be and they would be more than happy to have their son home again." Mulder spoke up, it was as if he had read my mind.

Well, Mr. Brookes had agreed to the DNA test and when the results came back my heart stopped in my chest, I could never believe that god would have my life planned out this way, I'm glad he did. Once finding out the truth, William packed up his things, said good bye to the Brookes and got into our car. As he slept in the back seat on the way home, rested in his arms the little alien, Spooky, I had made sure he kept with him. I smiled as tears came to my eyes, I know had my son back. My little boy was mine again.

Mulder looked over to me and took my head before opening his mouth to speak.

"How did you know it was him?" He asked. I was still a bit unsure of how I knew this William was mine, but I knew that somehow god told me. "Mother's intuition?" I joked. He gave a small chuckle before bringing my hand to his lips. "God told me." I answered truthfully.

"I'm glad he did." He said looking back to the small boy.

Once arriving home, we introduced William to his new and permanent family. His godmother and godfather, John and Monica, his grandmother and uncles and aunts. For his third birthday we threw him a huge party, I had never seen a child so happy.

There are days I look to my son and I can't believe he's real, I can't believe he is ours again. I find this life so hard to believe, that Mulder and I are happily married with our son at our side, that for the first time we have a true happiness and a complete family, I thank god every minute of my life for giving me this life to live, I thank him for everything he has put me through, he has made me stronger.

Occasionally I will find myself watching as he sleeps soundly in his new room. We will soon move out of this apartment and find a house for him to grow up in, but until that time he sleeps in what used to be my guest bedroom, but is now his.

Now we lay on the couch, taking our mid afternoon nap. Mulder is asleep on his back on the couch, William lays on his chest as I lay in Mulder's arms. His left arm is draped around my shoulder as my back is propped up against the back of the couch, my right hand makes its way over Williams tiny waist to rest lightly on Mulder's right shoulder while his right hand holds it there and in place. Williams face is facing mine as my left leg drapes around Mulder's left leg.

I'm sure that if anyone were to walk in it would be the best sight to see, a family of three sleeping soundly in the middle of the day. Like I said I never would have believed that this would be my life, that after all the pain I went through I would find happiness, but thanks to god and never giving up on a miracle, I got just that, happiness.

Who would have ever thought my dreams would be a reality?

**OK I hope you al liked my story that was it, I am done with this. I really hoped you guys liked it I tried really hard, I also hope you liked the part about William recognizing them from the movie. Ok, please review and let me know what you think thanks a million. **


End file.
